Catch me if you can
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Alaude est en mission, seul comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il est en mauvaise posture, il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer le grand Cavallone en personne ! Et surtout pas finir dans son lit...


La nuit était sombre, sans lune, propice à tous les malfaiteurs qui se propageaient telle une vulgaire épidémie. Ces hors la loi se prenaient pour des dieux lorsque les rayons du soleil quittait la terre, se prenant pour des ombres craintes et de toute puissance. Adossé contre un mur dans la nuit tiède d'une belle soirée d'été, un jeune homme observait de loin les agissements suspects d'hommes dont la nuit cachait l'identité. Ses yeux perçants ne quittaient pas une seconde les malfrats qui semblaient décharger une cargaison suspecte dans un entrepôt vide et semblant abandonné. Il ne tolérait pas de tel agissement sur son territoire. Pas dans sa ville. Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et s'avança directement en direction des hommes. Aussitôt sa présence remarquée, les trois hommes qui s'occupaient à décharger les caisses de bois s'arrêtèrent, fixant avec méfiance le nouveau venu.

- Oye, qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ? S'écria l'un d'eux avec un ton menaçant.

- Va jouer ailleurs gamin, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui ! Continua le deuxième.

Silencieux, l'inconnu continua à avancer vers eux, sans aucune crainte. Lorsque la faible lumière du lampadaire de l'entrepôt l'éclaira, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'un des malfrats.

- Dis donc, c'est qu'il est pas mal, l'enfoiré. Dit-il en esquissant un large sourire.

- Pas le temps pour ça, arrête et occupe toi simplement de lui.

- Oh, oui je vais bien m'occuper de lui... Répondit l'homme en descendant du camion.

Cependant dès qu'il mit pied à terre, il fut aussitôt cloué au sol par un violent coup de pied. Le jeune inconnu écrasa alors le visage du malfrat contre le bitume, lui faisant gouter le goudron.

- T'occuper de moi ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix neutre. Te fous pas de moi.

- Enfoiré ! S'écria les deux autres, arrêtant leur activité pour porter secours à leur complice.

Les deux autres rejoignirent bien vite le premier, goûtant la dureté du sol. Le jeune homme pénétra ensuite dans l'entrepôt. Il fut accueillit par une dizaine d'homme qui se ruèrent sur lui. Il s'en débarrassa avec une facilité déconcertante. Effrayant même les restants avec ce sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il frappait ses victimes. Lorsqu'il finit de s'occuper de tout les hommes qui jonchaient le sol misérablement, il s'approcha des caisses de bois et en ouvrit une. Les cargaisons étaient empilée les unes sur les autres, attendant sûrement qu'une tierce personne ne vienne les récupérer. Soudain, il sentit un danger se rapprocher de lui. Aussitôt, il fit face au nouveau venu, prêt à en découdre. Un homme étrange apparut alors, vêtu entièrement d'un costume de mafieux blanc, une véritable caricature vivante. Ses lunettes de soleil cachait ses yeux, ses cheveux poivré-sel étaient quant à eux tirés à l'arrière, plaqué contre son crâne. Cigare en bouche, il fumait tranquillement tandis qu'il observait son vis-à-vis sans aucune crainte. Accompagné d'une vingtaine d'homme, il se mit à sourire de façon inquiétante.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? Une misérable souris qui n'aurait pas dû fouiner dans mes affaires... Dit-il en riant, ordonnant à ses hommes de s'occuper de lui.

Prudent, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, laissant la poignée d'homme s'approcher de lui. Avec une rapidité hors norme, il s'occupa des trois premiers, les mettant K-O en quelques secondes à peine. Ensuite il s'occupa tranquillement des deux derniers qui, surprit par l'aisance au combat de leur adversaire, avaient baissé leur garde.

- La mafia, hein ? Cracha le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, il n'y a rien au monde que je déteste le plus au monde. Dit-il en s'avançant vers celui qui était incontestablement le chef.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es...Mais tu as choisis la mauvaise personne à contrarier. Gronda le mafieux Il en ordonnant à tout ses hommes de s'attaquer au jeune homme.

Il savait qu'il était dans le pétrin, s'occuper de ces gros balourds les uns après les autres n'était pas difficile, en revanche tous en même temps, il n'avait aucune chance. Il se battit tout de même comme un lion, utilisant habilement son talent martial contre ses adversaires. Soudain, l'un des géants l'attrapa, l'immobilisant. Un autre vint frapper un violent coup de poing dans son estomac lui coupant le souffle. Il toussa péniblement, crachant un peu de sang sous la violence du coup. Mais les brutes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de récupérer, ils enchaina coup sur coup. Pourtant, le jeune homme arriva malgré tout à reprendre le dessus, flanquant un coup de talon sur le pied de celui qui le tenait avant de lui casser la mâchoire en lui envoyant un grand coup de tête dans les dents. Gémissant de douleur, la brute se plia en deux. Le jeune homme en profita alors pour lui assigner un coup de coude derrière la nuque, le neutralisant immédiatement. L'autre revint à la charge, cherchant à assommer le jeune homme en un seul coup. Malheureusement pour lui, il esquiva sa maladroite attaque et l'immobilisa avant de lui flanquer à lui aussi un coup derrière la nuque. Malgré son acharnement, il n'en voyait pas le bout. D'autres adversaires avançaient déjà, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Essoufflé et blessé, le jeune homme ne renonça pourtant pas, neutralisant le plus de malfrats possible.

- Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt fort...Dit le chef. Je ne vais pas te tuer, non...Je vais te garder comme jouet. Dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Un si beau garçon, ce serait un trop gros gâchis...

Dégoûté, le jeune homme jeta un regard méprisant au chef. Il se prit alors un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre. D'autres coups vinrent vite rejoindre le premier. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance, il entendit encore le rire pervers qui s'échappait des lèvres du chef mafieux. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, le faisant sombrer dans les ténèbres.

~°0~0°~

Dans le brouillard qui s'était formé dans son esprit, il pouvait tout même entendre de lointaines voix. Son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir, au contraire. Il appréciait grandement la douceur et le moelleux sur lequel son corps reposait. Mais malgré son désir de laisser le sommeil l'emporter, il préféra ouvrir les yeux. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande et riche, un peu comme la suite d'un grand hôtel prestigieux. Surpris, il se releva vivement. Ses yeux observèrent attentivement le lieu, cherchant à trouver son ennemi. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses poignets étaient liés à la tête de lit, l'empêchant tout mouvement d'échappatoire. Il tira fermement sur ses liens afin de s'en libérer, mais rien à faire.

- A peine réveillé et on essaye déjà de s'enfuir ? Susurra une voix suave.

Surpris, il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un homme. Ce dernier souriait avec amusement, observant ses moindres faits et gestes de ses deux perles d'or encadré par des mèches nuit. Son visage aux traits fins ne pâlissait en rien sa masculinité et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'était pas non plus fluet. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons déboutonnés laissaient entrevoir une musculature tout à fait appétissante. Debout à côté du matelas, il esquissa un sourire avant de s'assoir sur le matelas, juste à côté de son prisonnier.

- Qu'est-ce...Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Siffla-t-il de rage.

- Allons, ce n'est pas très gentil de me parler sur ce ton, moi qui t'ai sauvé...Alaude... Dit-il de sa voix suave.

- Comment...?

- Ne me sous-estime pas, moi aussi je sais pas mal de choses sur toi.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Il s'agissait donc du fameux boss Cavallone ? Alaude resta bouche bée, observant de ses yeux de glace son vis-à-vis. Cet homme était donc le chef de la famille mafia la plus puissante du pays ? Aussitôt il tenta une seconde fois de se libérer, mettant plus d'ardeur dans ses tentatives d'arracher ses liens.

- Inutile, murmura Cavallone, tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Gronda Alaude en fronçant ses sourcils.

La main du boss s'avança vers le visage courroucé du jeune homme, dévoilant son imposant tatouage. Il caressa doucement la peau de la joue pâle de son prisonnier et remonta doucement celle-ci, dégageant les quelques mèches blondes qui cachaient son regard froid.

- Alors comme ça, on enquêtait sur un trafic de drogue, hein ? Une aubaine pour moi que tu sois intervenu, mais tu as failli y rester.

Le regard furieux de Alaude fit sourire Cavallone qui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, se délectant de leur douceur.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi... Susurra-t-il en approchant son visage. Ni que tu sois aussi beau, c'est troublant... Continua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alaude.

Son cœur rata un battement, bien des fois on l'avait complimenté sur son physique, homme comme femme, mais ce fut la première fois que ce compliment le gêna. Il détourna les yeux, fixant un point derrière lui, refusant de se laisser ensorceler par ses iris de prédateur. Il ne sut pourquoi son corps se mit à trembler, ni le fait qu'il sente ses joues se mirent à chauffer plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa réaction décrocha un petit rire au boss qui finit par se saisir du menton de sa victime avec fermeté, l'obligeant à lui faire correctement face. Il scella ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes, décrochant une multitude de sensations au jeune homme. L'échange d'abords chaste, mais bien vite le brun demande l'accès à la délicieuse bouche de son prisonnier. Alaude résista comme il put, fermant obstinément ses lèvres, refusant de céder à ce séduisant démon.

- J'aime que l'on me résiste. C'est plus excitant comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Murmura-t-il en passant lascivement sa langue sur les lèvres du policier. J'ai très envie de te dévorer.

A ses mots, sa main perdue dans les cheveux blonds se saisit de ses derniers, tirant dessus de façon sèche, décrochant un léger gémissement de surprise à Alaude. Il profita de sa faiblesse et s'insinua dans sa bouche, cherchant de sa langue celle du jeune homme. Bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il était incroyablement doué, Alaude se laissa dominé pendant quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il mordit ensuite la langue du boss, l'obligeant à se retirer de ses lèvres et de rompre le contact. Il passa son pouce sur ses propre lèvres, récoltant les perles vermeilles qui coulaient le long de son menton. Son regard sembla étinceler de mille feux, éveillant un incendie dans l'estomac du prisonnier qui ne put lâcher des yeux son bourreau. Il lèche consciensement son pouce, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. A cette vision, le policier sentit une partie de son anatomie réagir immédiatement. Le souffle court, il fixait cet homme qui le subjuguait. Il ne pouvait pas nier plus longtemps les appels désespérés de son corps qui semblaient appeler les mains de Cavallone. Jamais personne n'avait réussit à l'exciter ainsi, et ce, malgré ses nombreuse conquêtes. Il esquissa à son tour un sourire, levant lentement sa jambe pour caresser l'entrecuisse de son bourreau, remontant jusqu'à son anatomie. Surpris, Cavallone écarquilla les yeux, visiblement étonné que son prisonnier se laisse si vite prendre dans ses filets.

- Mais...Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il glissa ses longs doigts sous la chemise de son prisonnier, se délectant de la finesse de sa peau sans défaut. Il s'arrêta sur une des boules de chairs dressée du policier et la taquina. Bien vite sa langue rejoignit ses doigts, mordillant par moment cet endroit plutôt sensible.

- Hum...Tu es vraiment doué. Chuchota Alaude avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Répondit-il en libérant le jeune homme de son pantalon, révélant sa virilité gonflée.

Il plongea le membre dans sa bouche décrochant un gémissement étouffé au jeune homme. Ses va-et-vient furent soutenus, grisant Alaude d'un maximum de sensation. Tandis qu'il s'occupait activement de son membre, il plongea deux doigts en lui, désirant rapidement arriver à cet instant où il pourrait enfin s'approprier ce corps si tentant. L'inconfort passa rapidement grâce à la langue experte du boss. Il délaissa ensuite son sexe sous un grognement mécontent du jeune prisonnier.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Cavallone.

- Allons bon, ne suis-je pas ton prisonnier ? Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de moi ? Rétorqua Alaude en fronçant les sourcils.

- Crois-tu que je fais ça à tous mes prisonniers ? Répondit-il en soufflant, légèrement déçu.

- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

- Bien sûr que non... Répondit-il agacé.

Sa main parcourra la colonne de chair offerte à ses yeux, réduisant au silence Alaude. La cadence élevée, il ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer, sa semence coulant le long de son propre corps et sur la grande main du brun. Ce dernier profita du liquide pour détendre les chairs du jeune homme. Une fois que les hanches de ce dernier s'accordèrent au rythme qu'il lui imposait de ses doigts, Cavallone les retira et se plaça à son entrée. Le regard plongé dans celui glace de son prisonnier, il s'enfonça lentement en lui, se délectant de chaque détail de son expression tandis qu'il le faisait sien. Arrivé au fond de lui, il patienta quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends...? Grommela Alaude.

Un sourire accueillit sa réplique et il entama un lent va-et-vient qui décrocha à son amant de craquants gémissements étouffés. Les sensations de ce corps si étroit étaient exquise, si bien que le boss posa ses mains sur la tête de lit, s'accrochant au bois jusqu'à l'en griffer, accélérant la cadence de ses coups de reins. Alaude sous lui, jambes audacieusement écartées, offrait un spectacle érotique qui enhardis le beau brun.

- Hum...Ah..Dé...Détache...Gnn...Détache-moi... Gémit Alaude les yeux mi-clos, joues rosies sous l'effort.

Le boss n'eut le cœur à refuser sa demande et le détacha. Aussitôt, Alaude poussa le boss, le renversant dos contre le matelas, le rendant maître de leur ébat. Un sourire sensuel s'esquissa sur les fines lèvres du policier avant qu'il ne reprenne les rênes, parcourant en même temps le corps de son amant de ses mains libres. Il se délecta des muscles finement taillés sous cette peau doré qui ruisselait de perle de sueur. L'une de ses mains s'égara sur le tatouage de son bras, le redessinant. Soudain, la main du Cavallone se saisit de son sexe, imposant à ce dernier de douces caresses qui lui fit perdre la tête. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir jusqu'à maintenant. Soudain, alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur la virilité de son amant, le gland de ce dernier toucha un endroit qui le fit trembler de tous ses membres, le paralysant temporairement.

- Y a pas à dire...T'es vraiment trop sexy...Susurra le brun en passant sa langue sur ses propre lèvre, comme un prédateur se lèche les babines avant de dévorer sa proie.

Le bras qui enlaça la taille du jeune homme, l'empêcha de bouger. Cavallone profita ainsi de ce moment pour se mettre à onduler sous le corps de son amant, cognant à chaque fois sur cet endroit qui le ravissait. Alaude avait une fois encore perdu le contrôle, mais il n'en eut cure, s'enivrant de sa jouissance, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Cavallone se redressa alors et saisit d'une main ferme la nuque de Alaude avant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'échange fut bien accueillit, et même rendu par le jeune homme avec la même ardeur. Excité comme jamais, Cavallone sortit des chairs de son amant avant de le positionner à genou devant lui. Son dos collé à son torse, cette position lui permettait de pénétrer plus profondément son amant tout en caressant la peau de son torse et sa virilité. Pourtant après quelques coups de butoir, Alaude sembla comme vidé de ses forces et il laissa le haut de son corps tomber sur le matelas. Le boss se saisit alors de ses hanches qu'il tirait à lui aussi violemment qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, leur décrochant à tout deux des cris de plaisir. Le plaisir à son paroxysme, tout deux laissèrent ce doux frisson électrique parcourir leur corps, gémissant le nom de l'autre. Cavallone se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant, essoufflé. Il l'emprisonna ensuite dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- Alaude...Murmura-t-il avant de céder au sommeil.

De son côté, Alaude contempla le visage endormis du boss, ce dernier dormait paisiblement, offrant à sa vue toutes ses faiblesses. Lentement, il caressa le visage de son amant, ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormit. Jamais personne n'avait sût compter Alaude, ce jeune homme à la beauté froide, pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Le charme sauvage de Cavallone avait-il finalement eut raison de son cœur de pierre ?

_… to be continued ?_

* * *

Tache Bleue |** Antique Désir**

**Note de l'auteure : Hum hum... Je dois bien avouer que j'adore ce couple, bien qu'il ne soit pas bien connu ! De toute façon c'est juste un D18 mais avec un léger changement physique ! Mais bon c'est sympa de temps en temps, ça change fufu ! Du coup je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite...? QU'en pensez-vous ? =o**


End file.
